Dyskusja użytkownika:Bartek102
Bartek102 @ Twoje edycje Przestań wprowadzać bezsensowne edycje. Jak widzisz już mamy takie screeny w dużo lepszej jakości. Druga rzecz to poczytaj informacje o nazewnictwie plików. Za swoje edycje (to już było drugi raz) dostałeś bana na 1 dzień. Jeśli się to powtórzy to dostaniesz nagrodę w postaci dożywotniego bana. --Gudyś 12:59, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Assety Potraktowałeś jako brudnopis stronę z przestrzeni nazw "User blog:". Nie było do dobre wyjście. Znacznie lepszym pomysłem byłoby utworzenie strony z przestrzeni "Użytkownik:", np. Użytkownik:Bartek102/Assety, a następnie przeniesienie takiej strony do Assety. Dzięki temu zachowałaby się cała historia, wraz z autorami. Przekierowanie, które by pozostało usunąłby administrator. tomta1 [?] 09:25, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Te emulatoey Emulatory innych platform na PC są darmowe i legalne, ale gry już nie za bardzo: patrz tu (GBA) i tu (NDS). Texel 07:11, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: GTA CW i GTA GBA Te gry ściągnąłem ze strony http://rom-freaks.net. Znajdziesz tam chyba wszystkie gry na NDS, GBA i inne konsole oraz emulatory. Pomoc możesz znaleźć na http://youtube.pl. Nazwy programów jakich używam: Desmume 0.9.4 (CW) i VisualBoyAdvance (A). Brudnopis Doskonale wiem, jak utworzyć sobie brudnopis, ale jest on mi całkowicie zbędny. W każdym razie dziękuję za troskę ;) Damiinho 13:45, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Jak otworzyć GTA: A i GTA: CW w emulatorach Siema sory że nie odpisywałem ale nie miałem czasu. Jeśli chcesz otworzyć którąś z tych gier otwierasz emulator, wybierasz "Open" w menu na górze i wybierasz "Open rom" a potem wybierasz plik xpac-gta-nds (CW) lub Grabd Theft Auto Advance (A) PS: Nie mam co napisać na tej wikii. Podaj jakiś tytuł nieistniejącego artykułu a ja może go napiszę. PSS: Mam bardzo dużą wiedzę na temat GTA i jak będziesz miec jakies problemy np. z napisaniem artykułu lub z grą to pisz do mnie. Pomoc w GTA: A i GTA: CW Jak będziesz potrzebować pomocy w tych grach pisz do mnie. Dzisiaj wykonałem wszystkie misje w GTA: CW a wczoraj wszystkie w GTA: A. Aparat Odpisałem ci tutaj Dyskusja użytkownika:Texel‎. --Gudyś 16:48, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) GBC Napisałem dodatkowy więc poprzedni protagonisci też się pojawiają i można nimi grać na GBC. Mat. 18:12, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Przenoszenie "Yakuza" Nie przenosimy stron kopiując ich zawartość. Należy użyć opcji "Przenieś", w celu przeniesienia całego hasła wraz z historią edycji. tomta1 [✉] 15:49, maj 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Novy Taka informacja w głównej tabelce może wprowadzać w błąd - informacja o Novym może znaleźć się w ciekawostkach. Texel 12:57, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Novy nigdy nie miał być protagonistą w GTA 3. On wygląda jak muzyk, Tom Novy... Po za tym są jeszcze dowody: strona "GOURANGA!", na której są prawdopodobnie wszystkie kiedykolwiek wydane oficjalne screeny do GTA, gdyż były dodawane tam regularnie. Gimme your all money! 20:54, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::Przeczytaj to: He is believed to have given a mission from the Head Radio's studio and he would have been the DJ.Wierz mi, równie dobrze znaczki "GTA 3" w plikach gry Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mogły być w założeniach twórców Big Smoke'iem. Po za tym ludzie piszą różne rzeczy. Novy jest Tomem Vovy'm, a wątpię, by ten chciał mieć sławę mordercy w grze, która nie wiadomo, czy miała wypalić. Novy'ego w plikach GTA III znalazłem, jednak nie sądzę, by był protagonistą. Choć kto wie ? Trzeba jechać do Edynburga i się zapytać :P Np. w plikach wspomniamego już wyżej SA jest żołnierz z GTA: VC, a kretyni z GTAsite uwierzyli, że to miał być członek któregoś z gangów, podłożyli do pod model jednego z ziomków z GSF i stwierdzili, iż takowy (wojak) ma zmasakrowaną gębę (po prostu "wkleili" żołnierza do za niskiego facia, twarz miał przez to opuszczoną w dół, czy cóś. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, bo dawno temu to widziałem. Znaleźli też Blood Ringa z VC i orzekli, że tak wyglądał w becie. Tyle, że to był po prostu "zapodziany" model i tekstura... SA, to śmietnik GTA, 3 też ma "trochę" nieużytych plików. Sam dobrze wiesz. Gimme your all money! 11:07, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::http://www.gouranga.com/images/gta3/gta3_02.jpg :::To drugi kiedykolwiek wydany screen z GTA 3 (wtedy to była jeszcze oficjalna nazwa, patrz góra). Jest na nim wczesny Claude, wygląda jak żółtek jaki. Wejdź na tę GOURANGA!, bo coś mi nie ufasz. BTW, dwie wikie by się nie myliły ? A turecka i nasza ? Miały artwork Claude'a, który okazał się być ruską podróbą ! A tak na marginiesie: na pierwszym screenie też go nia ma (Novy'ego).Gimme your all money! 11:23, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::::http://www.gouranga.com/nf-info-gta3.htm Podważaj sobie to. Już tam było zaznaczone, kim jest nasz bohater (jeśli znasz dość płynnie angielski, znajdziesz bez większych problemów). Ta strona jest aż nazbyt wiarygodna są tam zdjęcia pierwszych szkiców Claude'a, 8-Ball'a i ich zkomputeryzowane obrazki. Niezwykle ciekawe, looknij. Nie z zawiści, tylko z ciekawości :P Gimme your all money! 11:27, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::::Zgadzam się w stu procentach z wypowiedzią usera wyżej. Według mnie, dowody na prawdziwość jego opinii to: :::::*po pierwsze, gouranga.com była kiedyś blisko powiązana z DMA Design (chyba była to nawet oficjalna strona GTA); :::::*po drugie, dowód na powiązania: premiera GTA III została potwierdzona na początku listopada 2000, a już miesiąc temu (tutaj) administrator serwisu gouranga.com otrzymał w mailu kilka materiałów (A source close to DMA and Rockstar leaked another exclusive GTA3 wireframe movie to me.). :::::*a po trzecie, pierwszy screenshot z GTA III przedstawiał trochę innego Claude'a, ale Claude'a. :::::Texel 12:08, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::::::Bartek102, lepiej to już zostawić. Jak chcą podtrzymywać stereotyp człowieka "zachodniej cywilizacji" jako głupka, to nich tak zostanie... Po za tym kto tam się będzie przejmował naszymi uwagami. Tam cały świat pisze (angielski, to język uniwersalny, czyż nie ?)Gimme your all money! 14:17, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: GTA 1 Nieśmieszny ten twój żart. Czytałeś całość ? Przeszedłem bez wykonywania misji całe GTA 1 (prócz Rasta...), nie używałem tez żadnych kodów. Nie grasz - nie wypowiadaj się. Gimme your all money! 14:35, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Racja. A więc jak wyjaśnić mój fenomen ? Gimme your all money! 15:04, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archiwum dyskusji Nie, dzięki :P Będę pierwszym, który będzie mial ze 200 stron dyskusji :PGimme your all money! 17:58, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Podpis Zauważyłem, że zmieniłeś sobie podpis. Co do kroju czcionki (diploma), to już się wypowiedziałem na kanale IRC. Jednak zmniejsz sobie wielkość czcionki - żaden z użytkowników nie stosuje większej czcionki (wyjątek stanowią admini, którzy mają swój nick wytłuszczony, ale nie mają go powiększonego (22px). tomta1 [✉] 14:06, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Inter Wiki Nikt tłumaczyć nie musi. Zrozumiałem. Nie wiem na bardzo męską część ciała nam to, lecz nie ma sprawy. Ja miałem wyświetloną tylko i wyłącznie, nie działającą wersję holenderską. Reszta była dla mnie niewidoczna. Gimme your all money! 14:04, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Protagoniści w jedynce U mnie nie istnieją. Gimme your all money! 11:43, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Ortografia Sorry, że się czepiam, ale: słownik w dłoń! Gimme your all money! 12:56, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Ta... więc pisz poprawnie wszędzie. Chcesz, żeby inni Cię rozumieli? Texel też Cię nieraz upominał. Pisz po polsku wszędzie, nie tylko w artach. Gimme your all money! 14:28, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) 100% gry Przyjaźń może i nie ale apartament Playboy'a tak.Sprawdzałem w podręczniki do GTA 4.Dobranoc (79.186.184.189 21:30, sty 28, 2013 (UTC)) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota